Overlords
by GN Astrea
Summary: Toshiki Kazuki younger brother of Toshiki Kai gets sucked up into a portal made by Dragonic Overlord the Re-birth along with his brother and ends up in Kuoh, will he and Kai get back to Aichi and the others? Kazuki x Kiyome x Harem , Kai x Harem, OOC Kai sometimes. Not a lot of actual cardfights.
1. Turn 1 : New world

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Highschool DXD and Cardfight Vanguard, I only own my OC. Don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

Overlords, Turn [1]

 ***Step* *Step *Step***

Running up the stairs was a 16-year old boy, with brown spiky hair, in jeans and a red shirt under white blazers.

"Kai-nii I'm coming." The boy said reaching for the door knob at the top of the stairs.

Opening the door and climbing up to the roof top where two fighters were standing across each other, Kazuki ran to the side lines of Aichi and his older brother Kai.

"Kai-nii!" Kazuki shouted across to catch Kai's attention.

"Kazuki?" both Kai and Aichi say, just realising Kazuki were in the sidelines.

Kazuki looking at the fight, realised that it was already over and that Aichi had won, but Kai and Aichi's avatars, Dragonic Overlord the "Re-birth" and Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred were still standing behind them.

"The fight is over right Aichi?" Kazuki asked in confusion of why Kai and Aichi's avatars were still there.

"Yes, yes it is." Aichi replied

"Then why are you're avatars still standing?"Kazuki said as Kai and Aichi realize that their avatars were still behind them.

" Why are th-"

 ***Roar***

Aichi got cut of by Draconic Overlord the "Re-birth" as it roared and turned into a card floating in the sky, then turning into what seemed to be a portal sucking Kai and his deck in immediately, while Kazuki was getting pulled into the direction of the portal.

Aichi ran towards Kazuki grabbing his hand with one hand and the other holding onto the fight table that Kai used, but despite all of his efforts Aichi couldn't pull Kazuki back and he got sucked in the portal as well. The portal getting satisfied with its victims it sucked up, closed up and vanished.

"Wh-what was that?!" Aichi said confused.

Aichi knowing well that if he stayed on the roof top any longer he would caught up in it collapsing, ran down to exit the building as fast as he could.

In front of the building was all of Aichi,Kai and Kazuki's friends waiting for them, but instead of getting three people walking out only one came out and that was none other than Aichi. Misaki and Kourin smiled at Aichi who came out okay, but Ren got a worried face seeing that Kai and Kazuki his childhood friends not making an appearance.

"Where's Kai and Kazuki?" a worried Ren asked.

The others all looked at Ren and also started getting worried, then they all looked at Aichi.

"Th-they-"

 ***Kuoh Academy***

 **(night)**

 ***Portal opening***

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Kai and Kazuki shout falling out of the portal, Kai hitting the floor first, then followed by Kazuki who fell on top of his older brother.

"Ack!" Kai said in pain.

Before the portal closed up both Kai and Kazuki's decks fell next to them and the card that started this mess fell onto the floor in front of the two boys it took.

"The Re-birth..." Kai said softly standing up then picking the card up along with his deck.

"Its faded..." Kazuki said, looking at the card and picking his deck up then stood next to Kai. "Do you think the Re-birth caused all this Kai-nii?" "Probably so..." Kai responded to his younger brother, putting the card in his deck holder. "More importantly Kai-nii... where are we?" Kazuki looked around still a little shaky from the portal fall. "I have no clue." Kai said looking around. "I think that we are in some kind of school given our surroundings."

"Hey Kai-nii, now that we've found out where we are and what caused it and the only way out of this is faded, where are we gonna stay?"

"Maybe we can stay inside the school compound until tomorrow."

"Don't you think that's a little risky Kai-nii? What we do when we wake up and teachers and students of this school find us and call us trespassers, and even if we tried to explain how we got here, they won't believe our story." Kai puzzled at what to do but then sighed. "I guess you're right, but where else are we going to stay?" "Maybe there's a nearby park here, we can stay there." "And if it rains?" Kazuki now thinking about what to do if it rained, but got nothing. "Hope for the best!" Kazuki said sweat dropping but held up a thumbs up. Kai rolled his eyes at his younger brother's stupid plan, but stuck with it. "Fine, we'll go with your idea." "Alright! Now let us find a park."

 ***Outside Tatsugami Foundation***

"They what!" Ren and the others shouted in confusion.

"Its like I said, Draconic Overlord the Re-birth turned into a card and sucked them up to some other place." Aichi explained one more time.

"Well wherever those two are, I hope their alright." said a worried Miwa.

 ***Kuoh(park)***

"Well we found a park, now all that's left is where we're going to sleep." Kazuki said walking around the park to find a place to sleep. "I'm okay with this bench good luck finding your own spot Kazuki, good night." Kai said already getting comfy with the bench he found. "No fair Kai-nii! Ugh, fine I'll fine somewhere to sleep myself!" said an irritated Kazuki. "I guess this tree is good enough." Kazuki said spotting a tree to his liking, climbing up the tree and found a comfortable position to be in. "Oh god! I can't believe I forgot the most important thing, food..."

 ***grumble* *grumble***

"Ugh forget it, I'll get food tomorrow!" and with that Kazuki fell asleep.

Kai still awake, takes his deck holder and pulled out the Re-birth, looking at it puzzled.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kai said but put the card back into his deck holder and went to sleep.

 ***Morning***

Kai woke up first and found Kazuki sleeping on a tree branch. "Kazuki wake up!" Kai shouted trying to wake his younger brother up but failed, Kai then kicked the tree shaking it, making Kazuki fall also waking him up in the process.

"Ow... What was that for Kai-nii?" Kazuki said in pain while still mentally waking up. "You didn't answer me when I called you." Kai answered coldly. "And that's why you kicked the tree!? Never mind don't answer that." Kazuki said not wanting to argue. "Anyways think we can get some food Kai-nii?" Kazuki said wide awake and hungry. "Let's look around for convenience store then." Kai said walking away. "Hey! Wait for me Kai-nii!

And so the two Brothers walked around to find the nearest convenience store around them. After wandering for an hour the two Toshiki's found what they have been looking for. They went in and walked out with a dozen sandwiches.

"Kai-nii, how about a fight after we eat?" Kazuki said as he gobbles down the sandwiches he and Kai bought. "Okay." Kai said as he slowly eats his half of the sandwiches. "Let me just grabbed my deck to get ready."Kazuki says as he reaches for his deck holder on the back of his pocket, but it didn't seem to there. "Uh Oh..." Kazuki said sweat dropping realising that his deck was missing. "What?" Kai said raising an eyebrow. "I think I dropped my deck in the school we were at yesterday.

" We've got to get it back NOW!" Kazuki declared finishing the rest of his sandwiches. "You got to get it back, its not my deck." Kai said coldly to his younger brother. "Don't start getting cold with me now Kai-nii! Two people are better than one so please just help me find my deck!" Kazuki pleaded his older brother. "Fine." Kai said as he put his sandwiches away for later consumption.

Kazuki and Kai walked back to the entrance of the school that they were thrown into by a portal, which was now opened instead of being locked, where last night they had to climb up the entrance gate to get out.

"Kai-nii we're too late! The school students are already here, what do we do?!" Kazuki asked worried, thinking of his precious deck. "Relax Kazuki, just go in and take your deck and we can go, its not that hard." Kai said calmly. "But what if they think we're trespassers?" Kazuki still worried. "If you're going to be such a wimp about it then you can forget about your deck." "Stop being mean to me Kai-nii!" Kazuki now very worried.

The two brothers argued in front of the school entrance, which made them look suspicious, which also caught the attention of Kiyome Abe, also known as the Captain of the tennis club in Kuoh Academy. Not being able to ignore the two suspicious boys in front of the school entrance, The brown haired third-year walked up to them to question them. "You two!" Kiyome shouted at them pointing her finger at the two brothers. "Huh?" both said in union. "Who us?" Kazuki asked pointing at Kai and himself. "Who else am I pointing at?" Kiyome said irritated. "What are you two even doing here?! This school is only for students, unless you have someone to visit you can't enter." Kiyome said as a tick mark formed on her forehead. "Well I'm Kazuki and this is my older brother Kai and we-" "I didn't ask for your names! I'm asking you what you're doing here!" Kiyome cut Kazuki off.

Just then someone else noticed Kiyome and Kazuki arguing in front of the gate and approached them as well. "What seems to be the problem here Kiyome?" Asked a short black haired girl who was also wearing glasses. "Ah, Sona-Kaichou. Great timing! I saw these two and they look suspicious!" Kiyome said as she yet again pointed at Kazuki and Kai. "Why don't you go to class and I'll handle them?" The black haired girl asked Kiyome. "Alright, if you say so." and with that Kiyome left for class.

Kazuki now even more worried about his deck asked the girl who was standing in front of him to let him in. "And why should I let you in?" Sona asked raising an eyebrow. "Well you see I lost my deck here in this school yesterday and I'm just trying to get it back, its very important to me." Kazuki explained. Sona then processing the information, then pulled out something from her pocket. "You mean this?" Sona said showing Kazuki his deck holder. Kazuki's eyes then sparkled, "Yes! Yes that's my deck! Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Kazuki said shaking Sona's hand in gratitude. As Sona passed Kazuki his deck she felt an aura coming from the deck. "Can you two come with me for awhile?" Sona asked grabbing Kazuki's hand. "Huh?"

Not judging anything that the black hair girl in front of them said, the two brothers followed her into the school's student council room.

"Ok...so what do you want from us?" Kazuki asked looking at his deck which was glowing faintly. "Do you two know about the supernatural?" Sona asked them. "Don't you think you should introduce yourself before asking questions?" Kai said coldly. "Oh yes, where are my manners, I am Sona Sitri and I'm the president of the student council her in Kuoh Academy, and you two are?" "I'm Toshiki Kazuki and that my older brother Toshiki Kai." Kazuki replied. "I see and back to my question." "Ah yes, the supernatural you said? Well I don't think my brother and I would know of anything of the sort unless you're talking about beings on the planet Cray." Kazuki said as Sona was confused at what she just heard.

"Planet Cray?" Sona asked confused. "You never heard of it? Everyone should know what planet Cray is, its the heart and soul of what makes Vanguard amazing!" Kazuki replied making Sona more confused and puzzled. "Vanguard?" Sona asked again even more confused. "You've never heard of Vanguard? That's weird, isn't Vanguard popular here?" Kazuki now say confused as well. "Last time I checked I don't think that there was something called Vanguard that was so popular here." Sona said now making Kazuki puzzled. "What is Vanguard anyways? a video game?" Sona added. "Don't be ridiculous! This is Vanguard!" Kazuki said as he showed Sona his deck. "A card game?" Sona said tilting her head. "Not just any card game! Its-" before Kazuki could finish Kai hit him in the head, telling him that he was getting carried away.

As the two Toshiki's started arguing again Sona could not help but laugh at the situation. "What's so funny?" Kazuki asked pinching Kai's cheek as Kai was pulling his hair. "Does this always happen?" Sona said giggling. "Sometimes yes ,why?" Kazuki said who stopped fighting with his older brother. "No reason. Anyways, I have never heard of a card game called Vanguard before." Sona said who finally stopped laughing. "Kai-nii do you think Re-birth brought us to another world?" Kazuki now asking his older brother in shock. "Re-birth? Another world? What are you talking about?" Sona asked interested yet confused.

Kazuki explained to Sona how he and Kai got to Kuoh Academy and what happened afterwards until he got to the point where they were now. "So let me get this straight, Draconic Overlord the Re-birth, which is a card, turned into a portal and sucked up you and your brother and you were left here in the academy at night?" "Yup that's right" Kazuki said with a wry smile. "And you also have no where to stay?" Sona added.

"Y-yes..." Kazuki said sweat dropping. "I'll find a place for you two to stay then." "Really! Thank y-" "But you have to show me your card game Vanguard." Sona cut Kazuki off. "Oh that's easy, but...we don't have a fight table." Kazuki added.

Right as Kazuki finished his sentence, Kai and his deck glowed and conveniently form two individual fight tables across each other positioned right in front of Kai and Kazuki. "Well isn't that convenient!" Kazuki said putting his deck on the fight table. "You ready Kazuki?" Kai asked. "Yup! Sona-san image it!" "Image it?" Sona said confused.

" **Stand Up The Vanguard!** "

"Final Turn! Stand and draw. At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution!Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Crossride! Dragonic Overlord the End!" Kai chanted

Kazuki: Hand(4), Damage(5)

Kai: Hand (2), Damage(3)

"Dragonic Overlord the End attack your Vanguard!"

Perfect guard with Seal Dragon, Rinocross!"

"Twin drive check! First check!" Kai smirked as he pulled another the End. "Second check! Get critical trigger! All effects to Overlord! Now Overlord's persona blast! Counter blast! Overlord stands and attacks again!"

"No...guard."

"Twin drive! First check, critical trigger! All effects to Overlord. Second check! Critical trigger! Again all effects to Overlord!"

"Damage check... no trigger." Kazuki said losing the fight.

"Well what do you think Sona-san?" Kazuki now turning to Sona.

"I don't understand the point of this card game." Sona said confused. "Well its fun!" Kazuki said sweat dropping. "I still don't understand Kazuki." "Never mind that then." Kazuki said sweat dropping again. "Anyways about a place where we can stay?" "Ah yes, but I want you two to do one more thing before I give you both a place to stay." "Which is?" Kai asked wanting to get straight to the point. "I want both of you to join Kuoh Academy as students." Sona requested. "How? I don't think with have that much money left to even join a school." Kazuki asked confused.

The two Toshiki brothers were now standing outside the door waiting for their new class teacher to tell them to come inside to introduce themselves. "Kai-nii why are we going to be students here?" Kazuki asked confused. "We're here because

Sona-san promised to give us a place to stay." Kai explained. "And how are we going to pay?" Kazuki added. "Sona-san is going to sponsor us." Kai replied. "And why is she sponsoring us?" Kazuki asked again. "You ask to much questions Kazuki, just be happy we have a place to stay now." "Fine!" Kazuki pouted. "At least we didn't need to wear uniforms." Kazuki added. "We're not wearing uniforms because they didn't have our sizes Kazuki." Kai reminded his younger brother.

"Class i know class has started already and this is sudden but we have two new students joining us as of today. You two can come in now." Kai and Kazuki entered their new class as they heard their new class teacher call them. "Introduce yourselves." "I'm Toshiki Kazuki, nice to meet you." Kazuki bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm Toshiki Kai." Kai coldly introduced himself.

The first thing that happened in the Toshiki brothers class was shouting from girls in the class screaming about how cute Kazuki was and how hot Kai was.

"Ah its the noisy girl from this morning!" Kazuki shouted pointing at non other than Kiyome Abe. "Who are you calling noisy!" Kiyome shouted gaining a tick mark. "Who else was shouting at me and Kai-nii this morning!" Kazuki glared at Kiyome. "Ahem! Kazuki-san do I need to remind you that this is a classroom?" "Ah... I'm sorry." Kazuki apologized "Just don't do it during classes, now you both can sit at the back of the class." "Ok" Kazuki replied as he and Kai went to their seats, and for Kazuki that seat was next to non other than Kiyome.

"Why do I have to sit next to you?" Kiyome whispered to Kazuki. "Not my fault Kai-nii took the seat I wanted." Kazuki turned away.

"Why didn't Sona-san give us bags or books if she made Kai-nii and me join this school?" Kazuki thought to himself.


	2. Turn 2 : New encounter

***Bell Rings***

"Alright class that's all for today. Make sure you finish your homework and hand it in tomorrow." Kazuki and Kai's homeroom teacher announced leaving the class.

Kazuki sighed getting out of his chair and proceeded to walk towards his brother a little pissed. Kazuki might be 16 but he was already a third year and had one semester left and now he had to start all over again. All he wanted was to finish his last year of high school and try to get scouted by Pro scouts, so that he would have been able to get in the pro league but now that would have to wait.

"So where do we go now Kai-nii?" Kazuki asked as he reached his brothers table.

"I-" "The two of you" Kai got cut off by a boy with short blonde hair. "Kai and Kazuki am I right?" "Yea that's us." Kazuki replied in an instant crossing his arms. "Sona-Kaichou wants to see you two."

The two brothers looked at each other and then nodded. Kai got out of his seat and walked towards the blonde boy, Kazuki following behind him. "And you are?"

"Saji. Saji Genshiro."

 ***Student council room***

Saji brought the two Toshiki's into the Student Council room where Sona was waiting for them. Sona who was sitting in a chair turned around to look at them.

"Here's the address of the place you'll be staying at and here are the keys." Sona said placing them on the table. "Thank you Sona-san." Kai said grabbing the piece of paper which had the address written on it and the keys. "Don't worry about it too much. Just remember to come to this room tomorrow morning before going for class." "Hai." Kai replied leaving the room.

Kazuki stunned at how fast the conversation went and looked at Sona and then at his brother before bowing his head to Sona and leaving the room as well.

 ***Toshiki's new home***

"So this is it?" Kazuki asked. "Yea, that's what the address says." Kazuki was stunned again looking at his new home.

"I was thinking an apartment but not a whole house. Sona-san really went out huh?" Kazuki sweatdroped "Doesn't really matter does it? We got a place to stay now anyways." Kai said calmly. "I don't think you get the point Kai-nii." Kazuki thought sweatdropping again.

Kai took out the key, unlocked the door and walked in. "Well just like any home huh?" Kazuki said elbowing his brother.

Kai ignored his little brother and walked upstairs. "Kai-nii you meanie." Kazuki thought but showing his pout and just walked upstairs behind Kai. "I'll be taking this room." Kai said entering his chosen room leaving Kazuki outside.

Kazuki sighed and just entered into the room next to his brother. Kazuki sat on his new bed when he realized that they had no clothes except for the ones that they were wearing. "Well at least I still got my wallet."

Kazuki looked at his wallet seeing a few thousand yen inside. "Better ask Kai-nii if he wants me to buy some clothes for him."

Kazuki walked out of his room and into Kai's. "Kai-nii, just realized we got no clothes. Want me to buy you some too?"

"Yea, just get some plain ones for me." Kai said rolling to the other side of his bed.

Kazuki left the house and went on to buy some clothes and some food too for dinner tonight. They brown haired boy walked around until he reached a lot of shops. Kazuki found a clothes shop and bought a couple of t-shirts, jeans and sweaters for both himself and his elder brother.

"Alright then on to the supermarket." Kazuki walked out of the clothes store and went finding for a supermarket.

"Finally. Found it." Kazuki said walking grabbing a basket. Kazuki got a bag of rice, eggs, bacon, celery, apple juice and the last thing on his list was some steak.

"Holy sweet planet of cray! Steak half off!"

Kazuki's eyes shined running to grab the steak that was half off but was stopped when another hand grabbed hold of it.

"Hey I saw this steak first!" Kazuki exclaimed at the person who had their hands on his beautiful half off steak. But when he turned to face the face of the hand, he was met with by a familiar face.

"You're?!" Kazuki shouted facing non other than the brown haired girl Kiyome. "You!"

Kiyome glared at Kazuki yanking at the steak but Kazuki wasn't planning on letting it go anytime soon. "Look here you dunce I saw this steak first, so let go!" "I don't see any proof of that so, you let go!" The two argued over the piece of steak causing a scene in the supermarket, people gathering and started whispering to each other.

Kazuki and Kiyome noticed this too, both blushing until Kazuki gave up. "Fine just take it!" Kazuki let go leaving the scene to pay for his what was soon to be dinner, leaving Kiyome with the steak in her hand blushing.

"Geez I have the worst luck ever." Kazuki said heading out of the supermarket with his grocery's in his hand and began walking back home. Kazuki took a shortcut that he found and walked into an alleyway when a light shined infront of him. "Gahhh!" Kazuki screamed blinded by the light.

The light dimmed down and revealed a card spinning in front of him. Kazukienak reached out for it, holding it with his fingers. The light vanished and revealed the cards name. 'Dragonic Overlord the 'X' '

As soon as the light vanished a dek appeared in his other hand which was free due to him dropping it when he was blinded by the light.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Kazuki asked himself stunned for the third time in one day. "Anyways I gotta get back home right now, I'll deal with this later." Kazuki said shaking his head, putting the new deck into his pocket and grabbing his grocery's and ran out of the alleyway and back to his new home.

Kazuki opened the door and closed it behind him. "I'm back! And I'm making dinner so come down soon Kai-nii!" Kazuki shouted then walking into his brand new kitchen which already had a wok for him ready to cook his pork fried rice.

The young Toshiki finished and took out two plates of hot pork fried rice and placed it on the table, and as he did the elder Toshiki came down ready to eat.

After dinner the two Toshiki's took turns taking a bath and went to sleep right after that.

 ***Kazuki's dream**

Kazuki was standing on a land full of fire and infront of him stood a dragon, a dragon who looked exactly like the one on his new card. "W-W-who are you?" Kazuki stuttered frightened by the presence of the enormous dragon. "I am Dragonic Overlord the 'X' and I have chosen you to be my mate!" "M-m-mate?! You mean like 'that'?!"

Kazuki asked scared of what would happen to him. "Hahahahaha." the dragon laughed "I didn't mean like that. What I meant is that I have chosen you as my partner!" the dragon explained. "Partner?"

Kazuki asked now confused. "In time I will tell you more but for now this is it!" the dragon said taking his huge sword and stabbed it into the ground making flames erupt consuming Kazuki.

 ***Kazuki's room***

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Kazuki woke up screaming as he thought he was going to die. "E-eh?" Kazuki looked at his surroundings, finding himself in his room.

"P-phew I thought I was a goner there for a second." Kazuki sighed relieved but looked at his table to see 'Dragonic Overlord the 'X' ' (card form) "What was that?" Kazuki asked himself but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Kazuki get ready for school. I'll be waiting outside." "A-alright Kai-nii, be out in a minute." Kazuki said getting a new change of clothes since he still didn't get his uniform yet and went out if his house to meet his brother who was waiting for him.

Kai glanced at Kazuki then started to walk to school, Kazuki then following behind him.

" _What's really going on here?" Kazuki thought to himself._


End file.
